Another Shadow Adventure
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Nico pops up while Percy is having a "problem" revolving around the son of Hades in question. Nico takes Percy on yet another shadow traveling adventure, only this one turns out different. Fluff. Perco. One-Shot.


_**Another Shadow Adventure**_

_**Wally World!**_

"Percy," Nico said. He swam closer to me, grabbing my hands. "Percy."

"Yeah?" I smiled back at him from where I was sitting on the rock. I'm not exactly sure where we were but I knew I was sitting on a rock and Nico was swimming in the ocean water around me. Off in the distance, I could smell a beach.

"Come here Percy," Nico motioned with his finger towards him. He did a flip, revealing his clothes-less state, before disappearing into the ocean water.

I felt my stomach do flips, like every time when I saw Nico naked, actually I'd only ever seen him in his boxers. Still, I'd always wondered what was under them. Not wasting anymore thought on it, I jumped into the water after him. "Nico," I called from beneath the waves. "Where are you?"

"I'm here," he muttered, suddenly wrapped around my waist. I just stared into those black eyes I loved. Nico brought his face closer to mind, until the ends of our noses touched. My breath stopped as I waited for him to close the distance, seeing my body wouldn't move. "Wake up!"

My eyes snapped opened as my sweet dream ended. I groaned, feeling the hard on straining against my boxers. I'd need to deal with that. "Damn it," I threw my arm over my eyes. "Always wake up before it gets good."

"Really? Was it a super model?"

"Ahhh!" I jumped up from my bed, landing on the floor next to me with wide eyes. Instantly, I grabbed Riptide and aimed it where the voice had come from, my bed.

"Did I scare you my sea prince?" Nico asked, staring down at me with those midnight black eyes. I didn't answer, panting from the sudden shock. Hades's son smirked. "I'm taking that as a yes."

I recapped Riptide and rolled my eyes. "You didn't scare me Neeks," I grinned smugly, knowing how much he hated that nickname.

"Don't call me that," Nico muttered, pulling his knees to his chest.

I sat beside the black eyed boy and threw my arm around his shoulders. "Like that worked the million other times you told me," I chuckled. "So tell me Neeks, why are you gracing me with your wonderful presence tonight? Need somewhere to sleep?"

"Well, that too," Nico muttered, "but I also wanted you to come somewhere with me."

I raised my eyebrows. "Another shadow traveling adventure?" I asked. Nico nodded. "Alright, let's go I guess."

Nico's smile widened. "Great!" He reached out and took my hand, sending a chill through my spine. "Let's go then!"

"Wait, I need my—" But Nico didn't give me the chance to finish as he shadow traveled us off to whatever place he had in mind.

Nico pulled me closer to him as we traveled, most likely so he wouldn't lose me. I loved traveling like this, it gave me a thrill, but the affects it left weren't that great. Like the fact it made my hard on even worse and my pajama pants were helping to hide it well. I wondered if Nico could feel it, seeing as he was pressing himself against my front.

As we exited the shadow, I found myself groaning again. I was going to need some serious alone time when we got back to my room, seeing as this problem was going to disappear. Nico's hand tightened on mine as he pulled me towards the...

"Walmart?" I asked, trying to keep up with the running fourteen year old.

"Yeah!" Nico grinned over his shouldered. "I wanted to see if what they say is true." He continued to pull me through the door, ignoring the old greeter at the door, who yelled at us.

"What theory?" I asked. He ignored me and continued to pull me. Nico only stopped when we were in the middle of the store. He said down on a bench and pulled his legs up, sitting cross legged. The ghost king patted the bench beside him, wanting me to sit. Of course, I did. "What theory?" I asked again.

"Well," he drawled, eyes wondering everywhere. "They say the freaks come out at night. So, I figured the best place to test it would be at a Walmart at, like, two in the morning." The boy grinned as he saw a blob of a lady ridding around in a motorized chair. He continued ooo-ing and aah-ing at her until she gave him a weird look.

"Stop staring Neeks, it's impolite," I muttered into his ear.

I saw a visible shiver go down my ghost king's spine and could help smiling. I caused that. I caused death's son to shiver. "But she looks weird," he whispered back to me. "Look at him!" The little boy yelled, pointing to another man.

This was was super tall and skinny. His green clothes and bent arms making him resemble a praying mantis. The man turned and stared at us for a moment, before realizing Nico was talking about him. "Control your partner," the man hissed, before wobbling off, as if he really was an insect.

My face reddened as I realized what he'd said. "He's not my partner," I whispered. No matter what I wished, Nico still was my childish little cousin. At least, he was childish around me.

Hades's son seemed to have a different idea though. "Do you have a problem with my boyfriend?" Nico snapped. He leaned on me, putting my arm around his shoulder. I just gaped, beyond surprised.

The blob women moved towards us, clearly angry. "That isn't right!" She snapped, readjusting her evil librarian style glasses.

Nico continued to glare at her. "Who says this isn't right?" He snapped. "Who said it's not right for two boys to be happily in love?"

"Why, God, of course!" She didn't hesitate to answer.

Nico just chuckled. "I believe Ganymede would disagree with you." At her, and my, confused look, he explained. "Ganymede is the cup-bearer of Zeus and god of homosexual love and desire." Oh yeah, I remembered him. He advertises in the Gray Sisters' taxi.

The blob lady just looked annoyed by this. "That is not God!" She snapped. "How dare you disgrace him!"

Nico squeezed my hand, signaling for me to play along. "It's not our fault we don't have the same beliefs as you," I said, pulling Nico onto my lap.

"Yeah," the boy muttered. "And this is a public place, we can do whatever we want." He turned in my lap and grabbed my face before pushing out lips together.

My eyes fluttered closed as I tilted my head, leaning into the kiss. Nico's hands traveled to grab at my hair and mine held onto his waist. I wasn't sure when the blob had left, but when I pulled away for breath she was no longer there. Nico looked up at me with black, lust filled eyes. He panted, just as breathless as me. "Wow," was all I managed to get out.

"Wow is right Percy," Nico insisted. His face became red. "Sorry that I did that, I just hate how people treat gays and stuff." He mumbled something illegible after that.

"What?" I asked, turning his head to look back at me.

Nico's face continued to be red. "It pisses me off because I'm gay," he whispered. I began laughing. Nico frowned and looked at me with wide eyes. "Don't laugh at me because of that."

"I'm not," I grinned. "Just a dream come true is all."

"What?"

"A dream come true," I repeated. "So, you like guys, huh?" Nico nodded. "Would you believe it if I told you I thought you were the cutest thing since baby puppies?"

His eyes widened. "Talk about a dream come true!" He grinned before kissing me again.

"Can you believe them?" I heard someone whispered after a few minutes of kissing my dark angel. Nico pulled away from me and looked up to seeing two girls staring at us. It was the blonde who was talking. "A hot shirtless guy making out with a cute emo type right in the middle of Walmart?" She shook her head. "The freaks do come out at night!"

Her redheaded friend frown. "I was thinking all the good ones are taken or gay," she shrugged. "Too bad, those are cute."

"Check it out Nico," I muttered. "That's what we looked like to blob and mantis man."

"I was thinking they reminded me of Annabeth and Rachel, only like being friendly and stuff," Nico said. "Whatever though, let's get back to kissing." He leaned down to kiss me again, only to look up when we heard someone clear their throat.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you two to leave," a mean in a manager's vest said.

Nico glared. "Aren't I allowed to make out with my boyfriend in peace?" He tightened his arms around me.

"Of course sir," the man said tightly, as if regretting having to say it. "Though, we have a shirt required policy." He pointed to my chest.

I looked down and saw, indeed, I wasn't wearing a shirt."Oh Styx! Neeks, I knew I forgot something!" I pulled him closer to me, trying to cover myself. "We're leaving now sir. Sorry." I could feel my face heat up.

"No way!" Nico said, his eyes filling with wonder.

"What?"

"Your blush goes all the way down to to your chest," he said, poking over my heart. "And even further, I bet. Let's go find out." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit door before shadow traveling us somewhere else, no doubt the wrong place this time. I guess Nico was right. We freaks do come out at night.

* * *

><p><strong>No, this isn't the Nircy I've been working on. The other one will take a while. Anyways, I wrote it down just because I randomly thought it up. Hope you enjoyed! :D <strong>


End file.
